This invention relates to a system which impinges a rotating water jet on a wall, and which adheres to the wall due to a vacuum force.
In the prior art, vertical walls such as are typically found in ship hulls are cleaned by systems which move along the walls and apply treatment to the surface. In particular, the systems are used to remove paint.
In one known type of system, a vacuum force adheres the moving system to the wall. The walls may be rather high, and the vacuum sources are often remote from the system. In the past, the system has moved and turned along the wall, and the connection to the vacuum source has sometimes become twisted, or misaligned, between the source and the moving system.
In such systems, it is difficult to ensure the system maintains contact on the surface to be cleaned while it moves. In the past the vacuum force holding the system on the wall may sometimes be lost due to inadequate sealing.
In addition, the proposed systems to date have not adequately cleaned the wall while still providing sufficient holding force.